brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/13 September 2017
06:08 Hi 06:10 gello 06:10 not in a good mood right now 06:11 How come? 06:15 well it started since the begining of the week 06:16 Do go on 06:16 I didnt asked anything about what the school can do with the music room cause I knew I will have to play stuff I dont like, thats one but not that important 2nd is that school want to send me again to psychologists just because I am allways wearing my jacket, I feel colder then most of the people around and they dont understand 3rd is something personal that I better not say thanks to the 2nd reason 06:16 which involve with something that happend to me today 06:17 ok 06:17 my parents think I wanna be diffrent from everyone else while I just do what I feel right for me and asking myself multiple times "like it or not?" "Believe or not" 06:18 I'd refuse to go an see the phsycologist, it doesn't affect them if you are wearing a coat, especially outside 06:19 I should wear what I want 06:19 problem is that many cant accept that 06:19 people decide to believe in what is easier to accept or believe 06:20 I need a psychologist because of other reasons, just preffer not to cause it will lead to troubles 06:20 Well as long as you are not wearing anything offensive, you can wear what you want 06:21 And they cannot stop you 06:21 all I am wearing just a long pants nothing written or drawing on that 06:21 same on the jacket and shirt 06:22 plus no holes and such 06:22 at least the principal of the school have no problem with that 06:47 anyways lav how was your day? 06:48 Great thanks 06:48 Brb, dinner 06:49 k 06:49 Sorry if afk a bit, I am writing a page for the Alternate History Wiki in which Germany wins World War 1 through Belgium allowing German troops to cross through Belgium (Germany had to invade Belgium which is why Britain declared war on Germany) This was called the Schlieffen Plan 07:08 wb 07:09 in my special I jsut hope for one thing 07:10 what? 07:10 the video starts with ranking episodes of mixels 07:10 life top 5 according to me 07:11 then it says that before move to mixes it will show mixes made by people and I dont want people to see that part as ranking 07:11 I am writing #1 #2 etc.. when there's ranking 07:14 Cool 07:14 Here is my scenario if you're interested 07:14 http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/German_Victory_in_WW1_(via_the_Schlieffen_Plan) It isn't quite finished 07:17 cool 07:20 Thanks 07:21 YW 07:22 Why did I upload that useless video? 07:25 planet of the jiglafish 07:26 Well adding a tag to my video on connecting the C64 to an old TV doubled in views today 07:29 good to hear 07:29 appreantly this video got the number of views in 1 hour the number my other new videos get in 4 hours xd 07:30 I haven't filmed a video this week yet 07:30 k 07:30 Dang just now noticed Hiveswap decided to "raise the number of RAM you need" 07:30 If I can connect it to a small enough TV (the RF modulator is very fussy) then I might do an introduction of the Sinclair ZX 81 07:31 when it was 3d you only needed 2 now its Cartoon game that need 4 RAM what the 07:31 k 07:31 good luck with your channel 07:31 https://www.youtube.com/edit?o=U&video_id=q6_VG3OfFNg GOD WHY I DID THIS, HE IS SO ANNOYING 07:33 i think I covered everything now 07:33 all I need is to finnish the Q&A 07:45 Currently constructing a map to show how Europe changed in my German Victory scenario 08:02 k 08:13 DOne 08:13 *Done 08:13 wb 08:13 If you click that link again, you will be able to see the maps on the page 08:13 i think I finnsihed my special i 08:13 I will check that out 08:14 well doemn 08:14 I posted a map of Europe in 1914, and then took a blank one and edited the borders. Germany has expanded east and west, Belgium has taken some land from France, Austria-Hungary has taken most of the panhandles (bits of a country that stick out into another country) from Serbia 08:15 Thanks 08:16 I realised that the only way Belgium would even consider allowing Germans to pass through it would be if it were promised land, and that way Belgium doesn't get invaded and Britain doesn't join the war, so Germany can finish France and move to beat back the Russians 2017 09 13